Moves Like Jagger
(DLC) (DLC) |artist= ft. |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) |effort= |nogm=3 |nosm= |pc= (C1) (C2) (C3) |gc= (C1) (C2) (C3) (C4) Light Purple (Battle) |lc=Lavender (Classic) Light Blue (Mashup) |mashup= |alt=Puppet Master Mode (JD4) |pictos = 125 (Classic) 84 (Mashup) |perf= Nick Mukoko (C1) Cain Kitsais (C2) Arben Kapidani (C3) Lionel Leyre (C4) |dlc = April 22, 2014 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015) October 22, 2015 (JDU)|nowc = MovesLikeJag}}"Moves Like Jagger" by ft. is featured on , , (as a DLC), (as a DLC), , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is technically single player, but the dancer switches through a total of four wardrobes. All used characters are men. C1 The first dancer has buzz-cut hair. He wears a purple fedora, a purple vest and tie over a green button down shirt, grey pants, and green shoes. His outline is green. C2 The second dancer wears a purple cap, an orange leather jacket, a purple shirt, dark grey pants, and neon orange shoes. His outline is orange. C3 The third dancer resembles a cross between Mick Jagger and Michael Jackson. He has shoulder length black hair. He wear a red headband, dark aviator sunglasses, an opened red jacket with purple belts, Union Jack leggings, and black boots. He makes a reappearance in Y.M.C.A.. His outline is red. C4 The fourth dancer has buzz-cut hair. He wears yellow shutter shade glasses, a purple and blue one-sleeved jacket with a cut-out shaped like tiger stripes, a light turquoise shirt, grey pants with multiple zipper pockets on each side, and purple and yellow sneakers. He ends the song. His outline is purple. Battle The dancer in battle is C3 with some changes. His hair is now red, his jacket now has some blue instead of black, and his glove color is light purple. moveslikejagger.png|C1 Ymca coach 2 big.png|C3 Background The background is based off the NBC reality show The Voice. The dance floor consists of a circular platform with colorful light-up panels behind, as well as the silhouette of an audience, and four judges on the turning chairs behind the panels. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right fist up. Gold Move 2: Raise your right hand slowly. Gold Move 3: 'Point to the screen with your right hand. This is the final move of the routine. Moveslikedlc_pictos gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Moveslikedlc_pictos gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Moveslikedlc_pictos gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 MoveslikejaggergmingameTHISSONGROCKS (1).gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game. MoveslikejaggergmingameTHISSONGROCKS (2).gif|Gold Move 2 in-game. MoveslikejaggergmingameTHISSONGROCKS_(3).gif|Gold Move 3 in-game. Dance Quests Just Dance 4 * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Finisher" Dance style * Get GOOD when "I've got the moves like Jagger" is sung Just Dance 2016 Original * Royal Key Mashup Moves Like Jagger has a Mashup available for all consoles. Dancers *Moves Like Jagger' '' *''Monster Mash '' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Pump Up the Jam'' *''Forget You'' *''Maneater'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''A Little Less Conversation'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Neva Gonna Give You Up'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Pump Up The Jam'' *''Forget You'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''California Gurls'' *''Heart of Glass'' *''Hot n Cold'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' *''Moves Like Jagger '' Puppet Master Mode Moves Like Jagger ''has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Moves Like Jagger' * 70's/Crazy Zombie/Indian Whip/Shoot Em Up * Girl Power/Hopscotch Jump/Purify/Shuffling * Mustache/Kazatchok/Stir It Up/Swan Walk * Cheerleader/Smack 'N' Throw/Wind Up Pony/Hypnotise * Dog Call/Russian Plane/Set Fire/Super Snap * Hitchiker/Hairbrush/Summoning/Tempo Touch * Rip It Off/Tribal/Party Boy/Rock Chick * Skater Girl/Werewolf/Mime Clapping/Super Whip * Clubber Girl/Swing It Back/Changing Channels/Possessed * Medalion Man/Mexican Guns/Walking Wave/Happy Birthday * Pretty Bride/Hopscotch Throw/Jump This Way/Shuffling * Cheerleader/Funky Chicken/Headache/Swan Walk * Cocktail/Swing And Pull/Give It Up/Crescent Moon * Shake It/Shaman/Side To Side/Hands Up * Dog Fight/Cosmic Boogie/Voodoo/Tear It Up * Up And Down/Hopscotch Throw/Groovy Jerk/Pendulum Whip * Girl Power/Walking Dead/Victory Step/Where Am I * Hammer Time/Milkshake/Windscreen Wiper/Wonder Walk * Skater Boogie/Tex Mex Rodeo/Watch Out/Fever * Bridal Boogie/Shaman/Party Wings/Hypnotic Slaps * Seatbelt/Punk Swing/Open Up/Treadmill * Hitchiker/Rain Dance/Party Wings/Hypnotic Slaps * Medalion Man/Thrower/Grap It/Super Snap * Dog Fight/Russian Plane/Summoning/Rock Chick * Moves Like Jagger Battle Moves Like Jagger has a Battle against Never Gonna Give You Up. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Moves Like Jagger appears in the following Mashups: *'Moves Like Jagger' *''#thatPOWER'' *''4x4'' (Best of JD 4) *''Bailando'' (Let's Rock!) *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Gentleman'' *''Good Feeling'' *''It's My Birthday'' (Suit Up!) *''Just a Gigolo'' *''Just Dance'' *''Macarena'' (Gentlemen) *''So What'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Follow The Leader'' *''Wild'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' Captions Moves Like Jagger appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Bouncer * Clawed Walk * Give Me More Everybody * Move Like A Star * Moves Like A Star * Rising Hand * Snappy Dress * The Winner * Victory * Wardrobe * Wind Up Walk * You Want More Trivia * This is the first song by Maroon 5 in the series. It is followed by Maps and Don’t Wanna Know. ** This is also Christina Aguilera's first appearance in the series. It is followed by Ain't No Other Man (as a cover) and Feel This Moment. * The background resembles the set of NBC's singing competition show The Voice, in reference to Adam Levine (Maroon 5's frontman) and Christina Aguilera working as coaches on the show during its first few seasons. * The third dancer appears as P2 in Y.M.C.A. as a returning dancer. * This song was going to have a different routine.https://vimeo.com/70109089 * C3 made an appearance in the background of one of the glass windows in Just Dance. * In the Mashup, the dancer of Maneater shows the second dancer type (blue dancer), while the pictograms are still red. This does not occur on the Wii version. ** Also in the Mashup, most of the dancers are male during Maroon 5's part and most of the dancers are female during Christina Aguilera's part. * "S**t" is censored. Starting with Just Dance 2014, the word is replaced with "d**n", but still appears as if it were removed in the lyrics. ** Also, "Now I'm naked" is shown as "Now I make it" in the lyrics. Since the former line is risque for the game's rating (E10/PEGI 3), this may have been intentional. * As of Just Dance 2014, some cheering sound effects are removed. * Two out of the four dancers have avatars in Just Dance 2014 being the first and the third. The first dancer's avatar can only be accessed after purchasing the song on Just Dance 2014, and the third dancer's avatar can only be unlocked in June. ** In Just Dance 2015, only the avatar of the third dancer is available. ** In Just Dance 2016 however, the first and third avatars are available, along with a new avatar of the fourth dancer. * The fourth coach appears on the NTSC box art with a different color scheme. * The fourth coach ties with Hangover (BaBaBa)’s P2 for the shortest hair in the franchise. ** The coaches with longest hair are Tell Your World and all coaches dressed like Hatsune Miku. * The first dancer appeared in the trailer for Gamescom. Near the end he seems to do the choreography from the chorus, although he didn't do it in the final gameplay. He does the moves very lazily. * On Just Dance 2015, the third coach's avatar can be unlocked by achieving level 1000 on the World Dance Floor. ** Also, his avatar has a different design, with his neck now visible right below his head in the avatar. This alteration was performed in Just Dance Wii U, and carried onto Just Dance 2015 and future games. * In the shop of Just Dance 2015, the main coach's silhouette can be seen on the song icons which do not load up. * This song holds the record for the second highest number of Beta pictograms (30); many of them show moves that are actually part of the routine, but they have the same color as C3's pictograms. ** This may mean the coach was not meant to change his outfit during production. *** This is also proven in the game trailer, where he performs moves that are assigned to C1 or C2. * C4 was used in a lot of promotional ads. * On Just Dance Unlimited, the audience's applause was removed from the end of the routine for a short period of time. However it was readded during the 2017 system only. * In the Puppet Master Mode, the coach fades in instead of walking from the left, the pictograms from the caption Hypnotic Slaps are red while the coach appears in its blue form and the caption Russian Plane appears twice. ** This is the first Puppet Master Mode in which a certain caption is repeated throughout the song (without counting Party Masters from the following games). * This coach appeared in 19 Dance Mashups, making the most Mashup appearances in the games. * The background was going to be different; it was going to show the words "MOVES LIKE JAGGER" in various colors on the big wall. * A Beta color scheme for C3 is used in Puppet Master Modes as a "Strike The Pose!" picture. * This is the second song to feature interchanging playable coaches, after'' Song 2, ''Uptown Funk, Safe And Sound, Gangnam Style, ''and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)'' Gallery Game Files Moveslikedlc.jpg|''Moves Like Jagger'' MovesLikeDLC Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Album bkg MovesLikeJagger_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Moveslikedlc_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach ( and onwards) MovesLikeDLC Cover AlbumCoach.png|Album coach on Just Dance Unlimited MovesLikeDLC banner bkg.jpg|Banner moveslikedlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Moveslikedlc c1 ava.png|C1 s avatar on 488_Avatar.png|C1 s avatar on Moveslikedlc c3 ava.png|C3 s avatar on Screen Shot 2014-08-21 at 8.50.22 AM.png|C3 s avatar on 87.png|C3 s avatar on 20087.png|C3 s golden avatar 30087.png|C3 s diamond avatar 452 Avatar.png|C4 s avatar on moveslikedlc_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Ymca coach 2 big.png|C3's appearance in Y.M.C.A MovesLikeJagger_placeholder.png| placeholder In-Game Screenshots Jaggerinactive.png|''Moves Like Jagger'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Jaggeractive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Jaggeropener.png|''Moves Like Jagger'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu Jaggermenu.png|Routine selection menu moves-like-jagger.jpg|C1 moves like jagger orange dancer.png|C2 movesbeta.png|Beta color scheme on the NTSC boxart Behind the Scenes Screenshot_79.png|Behind the scenes 1 (C1) Screenshot_80.png|Behind the scenes 2 (C2) Screenshot_81.png|Behind the scenes 3 (C3) Screenshot_82.png|Behind the scenes 4 (C4) MovesLikeJaggerBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes 5 (C1) MovesLikeJaggerBTS2.PNG|Behind the scenes 6 (C1) MovesLikeJaggerwithDisturbiaBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes 7 (C1) with Disturbia MakeThePartyDontStopBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes 8 (C4) MakeThePartyDontStopBTS2.PNG|Behind the scenes 9 (C4) MakeThePartyDontStopBTS3.PNG|Behind the scenes 10 (C4) MrSaxobeatwithMakeThePartyDontStopBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes 11 (C4) with Mr. Saxobeat Others BETA MOVE + GLOW.gif|Beta outline colour MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms1-10.png|Beta pictograms 1-10 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms11-17.png|Beta pictograms 11-17 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms18-22.png|Beta pictograms 18-22 JD4MovesLikeJagger.jpg|Beta pictogram colour moves-like-jagger-jd2015.jpg|Another beta pictogram moveslikejaggerdancer.jpg moveslikejaggerbg.jpg|Background banner (3).png boxartmlj.jpg artwork.just-dance-4.531x720.2012-08-16.42.png Moveslikejagger strikethepose.png|C4 s appearance as "Strike The Pose!" Canette-just-dance-now.jpg| advertisement on Coca Cola featuring C4http://fandbnews.com/coca-cola-gets-its-groove-on-with-new-ubisoft-partnership/ Videos Official Music Video Maroon 5 - Moves Like Jagger ft. Christina Aguilera Teasers Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (US) Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 4 Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance Wii U Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2014 Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2015 Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance Now Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2016 Moves Like Jagger - Just Dance 2017 'Others' Moves Like Jagger (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Just Dance 4 - Moves Like Jagger Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions Just Dance 4 - Moves Like Jagger Green Screen Extraction Just Dance 4 Extract Moves Like Jagger (Mash-Up) Just Dance 4 Extract Moves Like Jagger (Puppet Master) Behind the Scenes Moves Like Jagger - Behind the Scenes References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Maroon 5 Category:Songs by Christina Aguilera Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Lionel Leyre Category:Nick Mukoko Category:Clean versions Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Easy Songs